Fiction and Fact
by Ryuki Lollypopz
Summary: Fiction in Fiction in Fiction *Beast* ,, End chap!
1. Chapter 1

Fiction and Fact

by Ryuki, a devilishly talented Author *digeplak Sebastian (Black Butler)*

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru! XD

Genre : Romance, de'el'el :3

Naruto's POV

Karena penasaran, akhirnya aku masuk juga ke ruangan yang ada di depan ku ini. Ternyata sebuah perpustakaan. Ruangannya minimalis, amat tertata rapi, dan bahkan tak ada satu debupun yang hinggap diruang tersebut. Dengan karpet merah gelap, beberapa rak buku, juga terdapat meja kerja dengan satu kursi yang membelakangi sebuah jendela. Pastilah ini ruang pribadi kakekku, Jiraiya. Seorang novelis terkenal yang amat disayangkan sekali memiliki penyakit keras sehingga tak bisa meneruskan hidupnya lebih lama lagi. Dan rumahnya ini akhirnya diwariskan kepadaku, cucu satu-satunya dan kesayangannya.

Aku Uzumaki Naruto, berumur 19 tahun, dan masih kuliah disebuah fakultas ternama yang berada dekat dengan rumah ini. Jujur saja, aku sudah sering ke rumah ini setiap kegiatan kuliahku selesai. Tapi baru detik ini aku menginjakkan kaki diruangan ini. Mungkin karena rumahnya yang cukup luas dan memiliki banyak ruangan sehingga aku tak menyadari adanya ruang rahasia yang berada dipojokan rumah ini. Kakek tinggal bersama 3 orang pelayannya (2 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan, yang kini tetap bekerja disini walaupun kakek telah tiada, alasannya karena mereka sudah amat betah dirumah ini. Untungnya Ayahkupun memperbolehkannya. tentunya merekapun akan tetap bekerja seperti biasanya). Nenek sudah meninggal lama saat Ayah masih berumur 7 tahun.

Aku merasa sangat nyaman diruang ini walaupun baru beberapa saat. Angin berhembus pelan dari jendela dan menerpa wajahku yang kini tengah berdiri didepan meja.

-srek-

Bunyi seperti gesekan banyak kertas memecah keheningan. Mataku pun terpaku ke tempat asal suara. Di atas meja, terdapat sebuah buku, bersampulkan warna cream kecoklatan. Ku yakin suara tadi berasal dari buku tersebut yang terbuka lalu tertutup lagi akibat hembusan angin. Ada sebuah pulpen disampingnya. Tak berada ditempatnya, kurasa habis digunakan, pikirku. Merasa tak tertarik untuk melihat-lihat lagi, akupun melangkahkan kaki.

Namun, baru selangkah. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar seperti melodi piano yang amat halus, dengan nada mengundang bahkan bagaikan lullaby. Entah halusinasi atau nyata. Aku yakin sekali kalau suara itu berasal dari buku yang ada diatas meja tadi. Akupun menoleh lagi kebuku tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja suara alunan piano tadi menghilang. Membuatku penasaran tentunya. Akupun lalu kembali dan duduk dengan nyaman dikursi depan meja tersebut.

Sedikit merinding tentunya. Kupikir, mungkin saja ini novel yang kakekku tulis untuk terakhir kalinya. Bahkan saat menyentuh covernya saja membuatku bergidik tiba-tiba. Namun nampaknya rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya. Dan akhirnya akupun membuka buku tersebut.

Hanya ada sebuah tulisan besar dihalaman pertamanya...

'Fiction and Fact'

Ku yakini pastilah itu judulnya. Cukup menarik.

Kubuka halaman selanjutnya,

dan..

..ceritanya pun dimulai.

.

.

Fact..

Rambut orangenya yang tertata 'cukup' rapi terlalu mencolok diantara hijaunya tanaman dan pepohonan yang berada di halaman Meteor High School. Sering berlama-lama didepan komputer dan laptop dengan jarak pandang yang amat tidak sehat untuk matanya, membuatnya harus menggunakan kacamata minus setiap harinya. Dengan bingkainya yang berwarna putih. Dan yang menurut para gadis di sekolahnya, terlalu keren untuk disebut 'cupu'. Duduk santai seorang diri di bawah pohon menjadi pilihannya untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Ditemani sebuah novel yang cukup tebal dengan jutaan hal menarik didalamnya. Mata biru safirnya tak lepas dari rangkaian kata yang ada didalam buku tersebut. Mimik wajahnya pun terkadang berubah tiba-tiba sesuai situasi dan keadaan yang tertulis di dalam novel tersebut. Tegang, terharu, bahagia, dan terluka. Ia juga seorang penulis, penulis muda. Mahkan ia memulai hobi tersebut sejak SD. Namun tentunya ia juga harus banyak-banyak belajar dengan cara membaca novel-novel milik orang lain. Menjadi novelis terkenal adalah impiannya. Bisa membuat novel dan dibaca orang lain saja ia sudah amat senang. Apalagi kalau ciptaannya diperjual-belikan dengan namanya sebagai author tertera dicovernya. Naru, sang novelis muda.

.

.

Baru membaca satu halaman saja sudah membuatku tertegun. Aku yakin 100% kalau sosok tokoh utama yang ada di novel ini ialah Aku. Hanya saja namaku yang dipotong dan aku yang sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang hobi menulis cerita. Cukup menarik. Dan sebaiknya ku teruskan saja membacanya.

.

.

Fact..

Merasa matanya yang mulai lelah untuk membaca. Iapun menghentikan kegiatannya. Rindangnya pohon membuatnya terlindungi dari terik matahari dengan nilai plus mendapatkan angin yang berhembut cukup sejuk. Ia lalu menyamankan diri dengan bersandar dan melirik ke jam tangannya.

"Masih ada waktu 15 menit" gumamnya. Sebelah tangannya mencoba mengambil sesuatu yang berada di kantong baju seragamnya. Sebuah lollipop. Ia pun langsung menikmati lollipop tersebut dengan santainya.

Matanya menelusuri halaman luas Meteor High School. Seperti mencari seseorang, diantara banyaknya orang yang berada dihalaman tentunya. Tak perlu waktu lama, ia menemukan orang tersebut. Mungkin karena orang tersebut mempunyai rambut yang sama mencoloknya dengan dirinya. Raven yang melawan gravitasi dan mencoba menyaingi pantat ayam. Dia itu, Sasu.

.

.

Spontan aku tertawa. Dan lagi, kakek memuat tokoh yang mirip dengan orang yang berada di dunia nyata. Sasuke, teme ku tersayang.

.

.

Fact..

Naru hanya tersenyum bahagia walau hanya bisa memandangi Sasu dengan leluasa dari jauh. Ia fansnya Sasu. Naru menyukai Sasu dalam hal apapun. Terlalu rendah hati membuatnya terlalu berlebihan mensyukuri apa yang ada sekarang ini. Ia fans Sasu, ia menyukai Sasu, tapi ia tak mau berusaha untuk bisa mendapatkannya. Satu kata yang selalu menghantui pikirannya, 'MUSTAHIL'. Mustahil karena gender yang sama, karena mereka tak kenal dekat satu sama lain, karena Sasu pun mempunyai sifat dingin yang sulit untuk didekati, karena Naru sadar kalau dirinya terlalu kolot dan cupu. Walaupun jutaan imajinasi di otak kanannya mengatakan sebaliknya. Hanya saja, Naru tak percaya kalau kisah-kisah cinta dari berbagai novel yang ia baca itu ada di kenyataan. Otak kirinya lah yang menegaskan itu hanyalah 'fiksi' belaka. Khayalan setiap novelis yang dituang ke kertas kosong, juga yang sering ia lakukan setiap hari. Dan bahkan ia biarkan banyak khayalan miliknya mengambang begitu saja, dan beberapa khayalan dirinya bersama Sasu. Ia cukup menyukai kehidupannya sekarang ini. Tak ingin lebih, juga kurang. Jalan hidup yang salah, setidaknya kau harus sedikit naif, Naru.

.

.

Benar-benar bukan sifatku, kakek bodoh.

.

.

Fiction..

Entah ia punya mata lebih dari tiga yang salah satunya terselip di rambutnya atau bagaimanalah caranya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasu melangkah ke arah Naru seakan ia tau apa yang tengah dilakukan Naru sedari tadi. Dengan raut wajah Sasu yang datar tanpa epreksi, bisa-bisanya membuat Naru sebegini gugupnya. Namanya juga cinta- eh? hanya kagum kah?

"Ya Tuhan!" gumam Naru gugup dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sisi lain dan menutup wajahnya dengan novel terbuka.

"Kau-.."

Fact..

"Kau-, ck.. kurasa ada yang salah denganmu, dobe" Sasu berucap datar dihadapan Naru sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

'eh? imajinasiku-... b-bukan? I-ini... Nyata?' pikir Naru.

Ingat? Naru sering kali berkhayal tentang dirinya dengan tokoh 'tambahan istimewa'nya, Sasu. Dan bahkan, detik ini, pertama kalinya Sasu menegur dirinya. Membuatnya jadi bingung sendiri.

"Eh? A-apa?" tanya Naru yang kelewat gugup dan bahkan tak berani menatap Sasu langsung.

'Jangan ganggu aku! Jangan ganggu aku! Ayolah~ baru kali ini aku ketahuan sedang menatap dirinya' batin Naru.

-srek-

Tiba-tiba saja Sasu mengambil secara paksa novel yang berfungsi menutupi wajah Naru sementara waktu tadi. Sasu pun lalu mengambil posisi berbungkuk dan mencoba mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naru. Naru pun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, takut.

"Kenapa kau menatapku terus dari tadi, hn?" tanyanya dengan sedikit seringaian. Entah apa maksudnya.

Keadaan yang benar-benar membuat Naru bisa pingsan kapan saja. Hanya saja, nyatanya raganya masih kuat. Dan akhirnya, iapun memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang safirnya. Namun, nampaknya itu malah membuat perasaan aneh muncul dalam diri Sasu dan juga Naru, yang bisa menatap langsung secara dekat ukiran sempurna wajah Sasu beserta sepasang onyx yang menurutnya amat indah itu. Nyatanya dilain pihak, Sasu juga telah terpukau dengan pemandangan didepannya itu. Tiba-tiba saja, jantung mereka berdua berdebar-debar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apakah kata 'Mustahil' dalam kamus hidup Naru kepada Sasu akan tergantikan dengan kata 'Mungkinkah'? Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Naru, apakah Sasu juga akan merombak kamus hidupnya yang berhubungan tentang Naru?

-TBC-

Ripyu?

Harus! #Duagh

Kidding ;)

Ripyu?

Ripyu!


	2. Chapter 2

Fiction and Fact

Chapter 2

By; Ryuki Lollypopz

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto feat. Beast (Haha, gomen Oppa~, Ryu baru masukin sekarang) *dibikinPepes*

Genre : Romance, de'el'el :3

Fact..

Sasu pun lalu membenarkan posisinya kembali seperti awal. Ia pun mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya yang tadi amat terfokus pada sepasang safir indah Naru yang bersembunyi dibalik lensa kacamatanya, ke buku novel yang baru ia 'rampas' tadi.

"Miracle of Love?" gumam Sasu membaca judul novelnya. "Kau suka membaca bacaan untuk anak perempuan?" Sasu mencemooh Naru sambil melempar novel yang ada di tangannya tadi ke pangkuan Naru.

"Kau kira hanya anak perempuan saja yang merasakan cinta?" sahut Naru sambil bangun dari duduknya, yang telak membuat Sasu terdiam dan kembali berdebar-debar lagi. Naru saja dibuat heran dengan mulutnya sendiri, yang bisa-bisanya menanggapi kata-kata Sasu barusan dengan entengnya. Mungkin karena sedang dalam keadaan disudutkan. Jujur saja, Naru tak suka bila dicemooh seperti itu. Apa lagi tentang masalah novel-ciptaan orang atau dirinya.

"Ck, toh kau pantas jadi perempuan, Dobe" sindir Sasu lagi.

"Tutup mulutmu, Teme" sahut Naru geram sambil menyamakan posisinya dengan Sasu, yaitu berdiri. Sasu pun membalikkan badannya dan berniat pergi. Namun nampaknya ia lebih memilih meninggalkan satu kalimat yang akan membuat Naru membeku terlebih dahulu.

"Kau itu terlalu.. manis"

.

.

Naruto's POV

Wow!

.

.

Fact..

Efek positifnya, memanglah membuat Naru menjadi berbunga-bunga selama jam pelajaran selanjutnya hingga sepulang sekolah. Dan efek negatifnya, tentu saja, ia makin tidak konsen dengan pelajaran, bahkan dengan dunia nyata tempat ia berpijak sekarang. Dan amat wajar baginya bisa menabrak belasan benda dan orang saat pulang ke rumah.

Naru duduk bersila diatas kasurnya bersama notebook putih yang menyala dipangkuannya. Rasanya ia terlalu bahagia saat ini. Ingin rasanya berbagi cerita dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Hanya saja ia takut, fakta kalau ia pecinta sesama gender pasti dianggap tak wajar bagi teman-temannya. Akhirnya, iapun memutuskan untuk menuangkannya lewat cerita saja. Novel ciptaan terbarunya, yang menceritakan kisahnya yang berawal dari jam istirahat tadi.

Hampir satu jam ia berkutat dengan novel buatannya, rasa bosan pun akhirnya menjemput. Sedikit hiburan, ia pun break dari perkejaannya itu dan menyalakan mp3 yang ada di leptopnya. Setelah itu ia close filenya yang sebelumnya telah ia save. Lalu membuka salah satu aplikasi internet yang ada di leptopnya. Menghubungkannya pada dunia maya dalam hitungan detik. Dan tampillah sebuah beranda blog. Blog miliknya. Tempatnya mengupload semua cerpen-cerpen ciptaanya. Tempat para fans-fansnya yang kesemuanya ialah pecinta cerita fiksi romantis mengiriminya kata-kata pujian akan bagusnya cerita buatannya. Dan kadang, sekaligus tempatnya curhat pada fans yang ia sudah anggap teman.

Bel tanda istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Dengan segera Naru membereskan barang-barang miliknya dan berlari keluar kelas. Tanpa ia sadari, sosok berambut raven yang mencuat bagai pantat bebek –kata orang- tengah mengikutinya.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, akhirnya Naru sampai di tempat biasanya, iapun langsung duduk bersandar di sana. Di bawah pohon besar nan rindang yang berada di halaman depan SMAnya itu. Ia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah botol air mineral dan langsung meneguk setengahnya. Setelahnya, ia pun memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semilir angin sejuk yang menggelitik raganya.

fiction..

Naru membuka matanya, mengedarkan pandangannya dan akhirnya menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Tak disangka, tepat saat ia menatap orang yang berambut raven dan bermata onyx tersebut, ternyata orang yang ditatap juga menatapnya balik dan bahkan tersenyum. Senyum pun mengembang di bibirnya.

'Bisakah.. kau temani aku disini?' bisiknya dalam hati seakan menelepati makhluk yang bernama Sasu tersebut.

Sasu pun langsung melangkah mendekati Naru.

"Kau, memang selalu sendirian kah, Dobe?" Tanyanya datar.

Fact..

"Kau, memang selalu sendirian kah, Dobe?"

Naru sontak membuka matanya dan terkejut karena ternyata sosok yang tengah dibayangkan benar-benar berada dihadapannya.

"Ya, dan kau.. hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung, Teme!" balasnya kesal namun dengan perasaan yang sedang berkecamuk sekarang, dan juga jantung yang berdebar-debar. Mendapati sang pujaan yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya dan yang kedua kalinya, nyatanya masih tetap membuatnya berfikir kalau ia sedang berhalusinasi akut.

"Hn. Dan kau, habis melamunkan apa? Huh?" tanyanya lagi dan langsung duduk tiba-tiba disamping Naru. Untunglah Tuhan menciptakan Naru bermuka dua, jika tidak, mungkin saja ia sudah tepar sambil mimisan sekarang.

"Melamunkan orang yang ku bukan urusanmu kan, ?" balas Naru yang mencoba acuh dan kesal. Tapi nyatanya, pernyataan Naru barusan membuat Sasu tertarik lebih jauh mengenai orang yang...

"Kau sukai? Siapa orang itu?" tanya Sasu sambil menatap Naru serius. Mungkin ia takut, orang yang Naru sukai bukanlah dirinya. Bukankah Sasu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Naru? Tepat di detik berikutnya, mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang. Dan detik setelahnya, Naru membuang muka dan mendegus kesal. ia takkan bertahan lebih lama dari tadi bila bertatap langsung dengan sang pujaan.

"In fiction.. just in fiction" ucap Naru datar sambil menatap langit siang yang amat cerah.

"Hn, kuharap sekarang kau sedang tidak memikirkan isi novel yang kau baca kemarin, Dobe" cemooh Sasu yang perasaannya mulai tidak tenang.

"Fiksi.. dia hanya fiksi bagiku.. tak akan pernah jadi nyata, Teme" jelas Naru sambil memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan sosok sang pujaan, sosok yang kini tengah duduk bersamanya.

"Ck, Dobe, orang itu nyata atau hanya tokoh dalam novel?" tanya Sasu monoton. Ia ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan sesegera mungkin.

"Fact.. Namun mendapatkannya hanyalah fiksi bagiku" ucap Naru yang sudah mulai tenang dan kembali menikmati semilir angin.

"Apa kau sudah berusaha untuk mendapatkannya?" Sasu kembali bertanya, namun sepertinya ia mencoba mengesampingkan ambisinya tadi.

"Belum" jawab Naru singkat.

"Kau gila? Kau kalah sebelum berperang, Dobe" sahut Sasu tak menyangka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Naru pun langsung membuka matanya dan menatap orang yang ada disampingnya ini. Yang ditatap pun hanya mendengus kesal sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau memang lebih cocok jadi perempuan, Dobe"

.

.

Cerita ini, benar-benar membuatku habis kesabaran saja. Dan juga si Naru, benar apa yang dikatakan Sasu!

.

.

fact..

Sepulang sekolah Naru kembali berkutat dengan notebooknya lagi. Mengetik apa yang terjadi tadi siang di novel buatannya. Kata-kata Sasuke masih terngiang di kepalanya.

"Ku akui aku memang kalah sebelum berperang. Tapi aku tetap saja tidak terima kalau aku disebut cocok jadi perempuan. Kuso Teme.." ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

'Apa aku harus mencoba berusaha?' Akhirnya hatinya pun ikut berkomentar.

Batin dan egonya pun akhirnya berdebat semalaman hanya karena kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sasu siang tadi.

"Fiksi jadi Nyata? Bagaimana bisa?"

.

.

Tentu saja bisa. Baka Naru!

.

.

Fiction..

Naru menatap heran kedatangan Sasu tiba-tiba, di tempat biasa di bawah pohon. Namun ada yang berbeda dari raut wajahnya.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku Naru" ucapnya tak kuat sambil memperlihatkan cincin yang ada di jari manisnya.

"Sas-.. kau sudah-.." ucap Naru tercekat sambil menitikkan air mata.

Fact..

Bulir bening jatuh tiba-tiba dari matnya yang baru saja ia buka setelah tertutup selama beberapa menit. Ia kini sedang berada di tempat biasanya saat jam istirahat.

'Tak ku sangka. Ini pertama kalinya aku memikirkan yang seperti itu. Dan jujur saja, dalam fiksi ku saja itu sangat menyakitkan rasanya. Bagaimana kalau di nyata' ucap batinnya berkecamuk. Perasaanya kini mendadak tak nyaman.

Ia pun merogoh botol minum mineralnya yang ada didalam tasnya, dan tan babibu langsung meneguknya habis.

-Bruk-

"Panas sekali hari ini. Pasti gara-gara rambutmu yang kelewat terang itu yang membuat mentari semakin bersemangat. Mungkin ia kira kau anaknya yang hilang kemarin" ucap Sasu mencoba membuat sebuah gurauan, ialah yang barusan duduk tiba-tiba disamping Naru.

"Dan kau, orang yang lagi-lagi membuatku hampir mati muda, !" sahut Naru sarkatis. Tentu saja, ia sangat terkejut sekali tadi.

"Kau-.. melamunkan orang yang kau sukai lagi, Dobe?" tanyanya mencoba menebak-nebak.

"Bukan urusanmu kan, Yang Mulia Teme" jawab Naru yang sepertinya mulai demam drama kerajaan korea.

.

.

Aku terkejut. Bukan karena sikap mereka berdua. Namun, tak ada lanjutan ceritanya di halaman berikutnya. Terlihat ada bekas robekan disana. Akh, sial! dasar kakek. Dia mau membuat cucunya mati penasaran yah.

Dan akhirnya, dengan enggan, aku pun menutup buku tersebut dan bangkit dari dudukku. Namun belum lebih dari 1 langkah aku menjauh. Ada perasaan menyesak di hatiku. Ceritanya benar-benar menggantung dalam imajinasiku. Ini membuatku benar-benar penasaran.

Aku pun berbalik dengan perasaan cemas. Aku baru merasakan bagaiman idiotnya aku sekarang. Dan yang lebih parahnya, aku idiot mendadak hanya gara-gara cerita yang menggantung. Jujur saja, aku 'tidak pernah' membaca novel. Dan sepertinya aku baru mengerti, bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat aku terkadang mengambil novel yang tengah ia baca secara tiba-tiba. Ternyata raut wajah kesal Sasuke saat itu karena perasaan yang sedang ku rasakan sekarang ini.

-Klek-

"Aku menemukan ini di atas tempat tidur kakek mu" ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan. Aku pun berbalik dan menatap terkejut dengan dua lembar kertas buram yang dipenuhi tulisan yang kini tengah dipegang Sasuke.

Dan kalian, ku harap kalian tak akan terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Tentu saja, ia sudah resmi menjadi pendamping hidupku dan akan tinggal bersama di rumah ini.

Aku pun melangkah cepat ke arah Sasuke dan segera merebut kertas yang dibawanya dengan sedikit kasar. Lalu aku pun kembali duduk di kursi tadi sambil membuka halaman yang hilang tadi. Dan aku sangat yakin sekali, dua lembar kertas itu memanglah lanjutannya.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, aku sengaja mengacuhkannya dan kembali tenggelam pada lembaran yang baru.

.

.

"Kau sudah memikirkannya, Dobe? Apa kau akan mulai untuk berusaha?" tanya Sasu serius. Namun yang ditanya hanya menggeleng ringan.

"Entahlah" jawab Naru singkat. Ia pun sebenarnya ragu.

"Kau memang benar-benar cocok jadi perempuan, Dobe. Dan itu membuatku habis kesabaran" ucap Sasu yang sepertinya sudah tak sabar lagi dan ingin mengakhiri masa tanda tanyanya Naru terhadapnya.

Sepersedetik kemudian, Sasu sudah membawa Naru dalam dekapannya.

'Apa aku berhalusinasi, lagi?' batin Naru tak percaya. Sangat sangat sangat tak percaya.

"Aku... menyukaimu, Dobe" bisik Sasu tepat ditelinga Naru. Membuat mata dan mulut sang empunya telinga membulat sempurna.

Sasu pun melepaskan dekapannya dan menemukan raut wajah Naru yang memerah juga tak percaya.

"Dia hanya fiksi... aku yakin... apa aku masih di dunia fiksi? Ya Tuhan.. aku-.."

"Jadi, orang yang kau sukai itu-... aku?" Sasu pun ikut memasang raut tak percaya sekarang. Naru hanya bisa membuang nafas panjang lalu kembali berucap.

"Kau gila? Apa kau tak sadar? Aku itu fans mu! Fans berat mu! Apa kau tak sadar aku sering kali menatapmu dari kejauhan?" ucap Naru blak-blakkan yang akhirnya bisa melampiaskan perasaannya selama ini. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun tertawa lepas. Tak menyangka akan begini jadinya.

"Ya, jika aku gila, lalu kau apa? Orang yang menyukai orang gila? Berarti kau lebih gila dariku" sahut Sasu sambil mendengus geli.

"Hn, baiklah. Ku akui" jawab Naru mengalah sambil tersenyum puas. Puas bukan karena bangga karena ia lebih gila dari Sasu. Tapi puas karena akhirnya perasaan 'Fiksi'nya terbalas.

"Akan ku ulang. Jadi kita-... sudah resmi menjadi pasangan?" tanya Sasu mencoba meyakinkan. Naru pun mengangguk mantap.

Dua-duanya pun bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Hilang sudah semua beban berat keduanya.

"Sekarang, kau bisa percaya kan? Fiksi juga bisa jadi Nyata, Dobe" ucap Sasu sambil tersenyum pada Naru. Dan Naru pun tak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Kalau begitu, novelku akan kuberi judul 'Fiction in Fiction in Fact'" ucap Naru sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Novel?" tanya Sasu heran.

"Hm! Aku membuat kisah awal pertemuanku denganmu hingga sekarang menjadi sebuah novel" sahut Naru santai sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasu.

"Semoga yang membeli novelmu nanti tak akan ada yang membakar novel tersebut setelah selesai membacanya. Karena ku rasa, ceritanya pasti amat gila" gurau Sasu yang langsung dihadiahi sikutan Naru tepat di perut sang Teme.

"Baiklah nyonya Dobe. Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu sekarang" ucap Sasu sambil mendekap erat sang pujaan hati.

"Dan aku semakin menggilaimu, tuan Teme" balas Naru.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Dan tepat sebelum mereka bangun dari duduk, mereka berdua menyempatkan saling mengecup bibir satu sama lain.

'Fiction and Fact'

~Fin~

Novel ini ku persembahkan untuk cucuku tercinta, Naruto. Ku harap, setelah kau membaca novel ini, kau akan semakin menghargai novel. Menghargai pembuatnya juga bisa menghargai pembacanya, seperti Sasuke.

Tapi, apa ini bisa disebut novel? Entahlah, aku yang sudah lama bergelut di dunia ke'novelan pun tak tau juga. Ku rasa ini lebih pantas disebut cerpen. Haha..

Semoga kalian berdua bisa selalu bersama hingga hembusan nafas terkahir.

Salam hangat dan cinta dariku untuk yang terakhir kalinya, pada kalian berdua.

.

.

Tanpa terasa aku sudah meneteskan air mata sangat banyak. Ini ialah karya terakhir kakek sebelum kematiannya. Dan aku tau kenapa ada dua lembar yang tertinggal di atas tempat tidurnya. Pasti karena itu ialah masa-masa terakhir kakek bisa bertahan. Aku benar-benar kagum padanya. Sangat.

"Kau-.. kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Aku pun langsung berdiri dan memeluknya.

"Novel itu... ternyata keren" ucapku sambil tersenyum haru.

"Akhirnya, kau takluk juga, Dobe" sahut Sasuke sambil mengusap puncak kepalaku.

"Baiklah, aku ingin jadi novelis!" ucapku tiba-tiba dan dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Ku harap tak akan ada yang membakar novelmu nanti setelah orang yang membeli novelmu itu selesai membacanya. Kalau begitu, aku bersedia jadi editormu"

'FnF'

~End~

.

.

.

Lebih baik anda meripyu daripada ikut saran Sasuke untuk membakar setelah selesai membaca, Hahaha


End file.
